El Mar de los Recuerdos
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Tú mundo, tú mente. El mar de los recuerdos, de las personas que creíste olvidadas, de tus más profundos deseos. ¿Qué encontrarás aquí?
1. I  Conejos Negros

Sí, me cambie el nombre, para verme mas osum, pero sigo siendo la stalker de MOTHER giygaShade

Cambiaré un poco las cosas, notas de autor al pie :D pero, espero les guste, en serio me drogué para escribir esto xD

**_FIC DEDICADO AL STOIC CLUB / PIGMASK ARMY o como quieran llamarle, LOS AMO A TODOS!_**

DISCLAIMAH

TE AMO ITOI!

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mar de los recuerdos<strong>_

_GiygaShade_

Examinas el lugar y te das cuenta de que todos están ahí: mamá, tracy, la vaga imagen de tu papá, tus antiguos maestros, gente a la que derrotaste, gente que murió y dejaste atrás e incluso, tus propias creaciones, recuerdos tan vagos que pretendes olvidar. Todos, o al menos eso piensas, porque al final te percatas de que las personas con las que más has compartido a lo largo de este vital momento no están, no existen en este lugar que parece ser más que un sueño. ¿Por qué? Te preguntas mientras ves como los colores se vuelven más oscuros y después más claros, interminablemente.

Caminas, los conejos negros que representan a tu imaginación corren libremente por el prado de tomates gigantes y zanahorias, que no son más que ideas que jamás lograste concretar. Los colores siguen cambiando violentamente y a nadie parece importarle. Te observas, estás desnudo y por alguna razón no sientes vergüenza ¿Será porque todos te sonríen, sin importar que no lleves ropa? Después de todo, es tu mente y en tu mente sólo ves lo que quieres ver…. _Lo que quieres ver…_

Por segunda vez indagas ¿Dónde están? Nadie puede contestarte esa pregunta, los conejos ahora te siguen, parecen ser más que anteriormente, ahora representan todos tus bloqueos y frustraciones. A lo lejos ves a varios niños jugar, no tienes ni la menor idea de quienes son, pero en el centro, no cabe duda, estás tú, a la edad de cinco años. Caes en la cuenta de que los que acompañan tu juego no son más que los pequeños con los que usualmente te llevabas en el Kinder, niños que muy apenas y recuerdas. Tu yo pequeño sonríe despreocupadamente, como cualquier otro chico normal. Sin embargo, tú sabes que a esa edad no eras normal, a veces podías levantar objetos con sólo pensarlo. Piensas que ese pequeño no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera en el futuro.

Los colores vuelven a cambiar, ahora es una combinación de negros y rojos, lo asocias con que tu mente tiene miedo a lo que está viendo, las caras sonrientes, los conejos que aún siguen tus pasos sigilosamente, las señales con cara que parecen espiar cada uno de tus movimientos. Estás ansioso por seguir tu camino en este extraño lugar. Cruzas un estrecho camino, un movimiento en falso y puedes caer a lo que parece un río, que bien sabes, está hecho con tus más recónditos deseos.

Mas allá, te dicen, está el mar del edén, dónde la parte más oscura de tu ser se encuentra. Tu deber es luchar contra esa personalidad negra que creíste muerta. Te detienes a observar más allá, ahora los colores cambian a una combinación de azules, el agua se vuelve rojo sangre, tratas de pensar en algo lindo, cierras tus ojos, pero los colores siguen siendo los mismos. Avanzas, fingiendo que no te importa. Te encuentras con el maestro Belch ¿Qué hace él ahí? Lo derrotaste dos veces, no le diste importancia y aún así, está ahí, mirándote con ojos tristes y casi sin brillo, como los de alguien que ha perdido toda la esperanza. Pasas junto a él, tu mente recrea el olor fétido de las veces que lo viste, tratas de no vomitar. Él no dice nada, sólo se queda estático, sus ojos aún te siguen. ¿Por qué… Por qué está en el lado noble de tu mente…?

Pasas rápidamente y recobras el aliento, el color vuelve a cambiar, ahora el prado es morado y el mar es blanco. Volteas para ver si Belch sigue ahí, sí, y no sólo él, los conejos negros están cada vez más cerca de ti. Das un paso, ellos también dan un paso, das otro paso, ellos dan otro, y así sucesivamente. Sales del camino estrecho, aún con los conejos negros detrás. Los edificios en esa parte de tu mente son aún más extraños y a lo lejos hay una fila de gente, ubicas a algunos, a otros no. De lo que si estás seguro, es que ninguno de ellos es un elegido.

Te acercas a esa gente: Everdred ¿Cómo podrías olvidar lo que hizo por ti?; Monotoli, que a pesar de haber sido utilizado, es un buen hombre; unos pequeños, posiblemente tus vagos amigos de la infancia; Picky Minch, el pequeño que usualmente escondía su cara debido a toda la tristeza con la que carga, está sonriendo, y lo hace aún más cuando se da cuenta de que te estás acercando.

Tocas su hombro y le preguntas cómo está, él solo te responde con una sonrisa. Te incomoda estar desnudo, pero él no se percata. De entre su lacio y rubio cabello se asoman dos ojos azules que muy apenas y se ven, te reflejan una extraña paz interior. Sí, esa paz que Picky siempre te ha emanado. El pequeño Minch suspira y te mira a los ojos.

—Ness, Pokey robó mis galletas otra vez. —dice calmadamente, a diferencia de cómo lo hace en la realidad, aún sonríe.

…Pokey… ¿Quién es Pokey? Después de todo lo que has vivido con él, tratas de olvidar su nombre, de olvidarlo a él. Probablemente la persona más despreciable del mundo. Aquel al que le diste tu amistad y tiró a la basura por dinero. …Pokey… No, él no puede estar ahí, es imposible.

Le dices al pequeño que todo está bien, que tratarás de conseguirle más galletas y de mejor calidad, en venganza con su hermano. El aún sonríe, su mirada se desvía un poco, crees que está viendo tu cuerpo desnudo, pero no. Está viendo a los conejos negros que te siguen. Cada vez te dan más miedo, son los recuerdos que dejaste en el olvido, que creíste muertos. Esos conejos sonríen, te antojan una sensación macabra, un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, el color del lugar vuelve a cambiar drásticamente. Tu cuerpo se entumece, la fila se rompe y esas personas comienzan a rodearte, con la misma extraña sonrisa. Picky extiende sus manos, entre risillas y te dice que no quiere que dejes este lugar jamás, porque si lo hace, será destruido y jamás volverá a ser feliz.

Es cierto, ese extraño reino es tu mente, tu mundo, donde están las personas que mas quieres, los sueños que mas anhelas, los sentimientos que te identifican… Sabes que si te vas, entonces una parte de ti morirá, y con ello ese pequeño mundo de ilusión. Entiendes que eso es lo que los demás temen, que los olvides como ya alguna vez lo hiciste con los pequeños cuya existencia ni recuerdas… Todos desaparecerán, sin importar que sea un mero sueño.

Una sensación recorre tu cuerpo, tienes la urgencia de encontrar a los otros elegidos, no quieres que sean destruidos, aunque sea un lugar en tu mente. Miras a ambos lados, con la esperanza de ver la sonrisa de alguno de tus nuevos amigos, nada. Picky sigue con el brazo extendido, tú lo tomas y en cuanto lo haces, la gente de nuevo vuelve a su fila sin sentido. Suspiras y piensas en que ya no quieres que te vean los demás, así lo hacen, incluido el pequeño Minch. Es hora de seguir tu camino.

Vagas entre las extrañas edificaciones, con miedo a entrar a ellas, pasos detrás están los conejos, quieres golpearlos con tu bate, hasta que te das cuenta de que en ese mundo es imaginario. Otra vez, los colores cambian, agua naranja y tierra café, a lo lejos ves dos pequeños pilares blancos que sobresalen, te acercas a ellos mientras que los conejos se pierden entre el color del suelo. Son dos hombres de nieve que se mantienen de pie de una manera casi irónica, se derriten lentamente sin dejar rastro de agua en el pasto ahora color café.

_Gracias por recordarme, _dicen, a tu mente llegan imágenes de un pequeño jugando despreocupadamente en la nieve, haciendo un gran hombre de nieve con la ayuda de su mamá y de aquel hombre cuya cara no logras percibir bien, tu padre, el hombre detrás del teléfono. Otra imagen llega a tu mente, el mismo pequeño llorando por la llegada de la primavera y el derretimiento de ese mismo hombre de nieve. Eras tú, la primera vez que disfrutaste de un invierno, con la edad de cuatro años.

Le sonríes al hombre de nieve, tienes la vaga sensación de que él también te sonríe a ti. Sigues tu camino, los conejos van contigo, preguntas mentalmente cuando se irán, nadie parece responder. Buscas con tu mirada a tus amigos de nuevo, ninguno se ve a lo lejos, eso es lo que te tiene más extrañado de ese lugar. Ya estas cerca del mar del edén, casi llegas a tu destino, a luchar contra tu otro yo. Volteas hacia la izquierda, una mujer y una pequeña niña jugando con su perro. Son tu mamá y tu pequeña hermana Tracy. Corres hacia ellas, aunque, sabías perfectamente que las encontrarías ahí, incluso al cobarde pero siempre fiel King.

Ambas te reciben con los brazos abiertos y los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas. Tú también estás llorando, acabas de encontrar la parte más dulce de tu mente, ó, así lo crees. Los conejos siguen atrás de ti, Tracy los ve, extrañada. Ahora más que nunca deseas que se vayan. Mamá también los está mirando, sonriéndoles, a lo que ellos también sonríen.

—Hijo, no sabía que en tu mente hay cosas que quieres olvidar y que no puedes…

Tragas saliva, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir tu mamá? Una expresión seria se dibuja en tu rostro, a ella no le importa. Tu pequeña hermana se acerca y te abraza. Los conejos, al igual que ella, se acercan rápidamente a ti. No quieres que te toquen, ni que te hagan daño, sin embargo, se quedan parados junto a ti, aún con la macabra sonrisa.

—Estás tratando de recordar, deja de bloquearlo—continúa diciéndote tu madre, mientras te abraza, claro, sin importar tu desnudez—… Búscalo y afróntalo, eso es lo que debes hacer.

Estas boquiabierto y no puedes decirle nada, tratas de abrazarla pero tu shock no te deja mover los brazos. Los conejos te miran a los ojos, tú vuelves a cerrarlos y a abrirlos, pensando en que así se irían. Les has dado muchísimas interpretaciones, ninguna de ellas veraz. Sólo la de tu madre, confía en ella. Busca y afronta…

Ella te ofrece un plato de filete, tú no puedes resistirte. Mantienes una conversación agradable con ellas, les cuentas sobre tu viaje, recuerdan aquellas épocas dónde eras tan sólo un bebé, Tracy te platica su experiencia en su año de escuela. Los conejos están debajo de la mesa, por un momento no les prestas atención, quieres estar lo que te resta con tu familia, quien sabe si estarás vivo después de ver al destructor cósmico universal. Llega un momento en que la conversación se torna oscura, tu mamá, aún sonriéndote, pregunta:

—¿Dónde están tus nuevos amigos?

… Paula… Su amada Paula, de tan sólo pensar en ella, mil suspiros se hacían presentes. El amor de su vida, posiblemente. Sin contar que quizá era la chica más talentosa del pequeño grupo de elegidos.

… Jeff… El cerebro detrás de todo, le agradeces de todo corazón que los haya salvado de su secuestro en Threed, también te alegras de que haberlo conocido y de que te enseñara como es que hace todas sus modificaciones. Un gran amigo, sin duda, con un corazón tan grande.

…Poo… El excelso príncipe de la tierra Dalaam, quién salvó sus vidas cuando Master Barf estaba a punto de hundirlos en las fétidas aguas del pantano. El príncipe que dejó a su reino para ir a luchar a tu lado, porque sabe perfectamente que ese es su destino.

Los otros tres elegidos, Tus nuevos amigos, no, tus mejores amigos… y ninguno de ellos… ninguno de ellos…

_Está__ ahí…_

Te quedas callado otra vez y te levantas de la mesa, debes cerciorarte de que en serio no están entre tus pensamientos más importantes. Le dices a mamá que volverás y que no se preocupe más por ti. Abrazas a Tracy y sales de ese lugar que, viéndolo bien, no se parece en nada a tu casa, está mal distribuido todo. Te preguntas si tu casa está en ese lugar, porque, según tú, es muy importante para ti: ahí naciste, ahí te criaste, ahí conociste a tu primer amigo… Te bloqueas y no deseas pensar en él, no, él nunca fue tu amigo, cae en la cuenta de eso.

Caminas sin rumbo, con los conejos negros detrás de ti, te sientes vigilado. Miras a todos lados, rezando por encontrarte con alguno de tus amigos, tienes la vaga sensación de que en realidad ese no es tu subconsciente, sino el del destructor cósmico universal, que está provocándote tormento psicológico eterno. Descartas esa idea rápidamente, es simplemente una estupidez.

Sigues buscando con la mirada, quieres correr, lanzarte al vacío y dejar ese lugar que después de todo, no parece tuyo. Sientes algo golpeando tus pantorrillas, son los conejos que se acurrucan en ti. Sonrientes, te miran a los ojos y vuelven a golpearte, te obligan a ir en dirección contraria, ellos te guían lentamente a alguna parte. Uno de los conejos se para frente a ti y hace una curiosa señal que significa que lo sigas, tú, sin saber por qué, accedes. Corres por los prados, que ahora son de color blanco como la nieve. Tratas de alcanzar al conejo, al mismo tiempo que buscas a tu alrededor a tus amigos. Detrás están los demás conejos, siguiendo tu paso rápidamente, temes tropezarte con alguno.

Te detienes en seco, observas una escena que te parece conocida. Tragas saliva, ahí está todo, el sofá, la comida, las lámparas, la mesita, la alfombra de color azul. Te recuerda a tu casa, el lugar más especial de tu mente, lo que representa el corazón de todo. Los conejos también se detienen contigo y comienzan a saltar, presionándote para que sigas.

Hay alguien sentado en el sofá, no puedes verlo muy bien puesto a que está de espaldas, lo primero que notas es su cabello rubio despeinado. El primero que llega a tu mente es Jeff, das un suspiro de alivio, por fin te encuentras con un amigo. Te acercas lentamente para hablarle, los conejos siguen tus pasos, silenciosos, evitas verlos, siguen sonriendo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. El color del lugar cambia, ahora es normal: pradera verde, agua azul, el bosque de zanahorias y tomates tiene sus colores verdaderos también. Te parece raro, puesto a que estás en un momento que crees, es muy inestable. Caminas un poco más hacia el sofá, por alguna razón, tus piernas flanquean y caes. Comienza a darte frío, los conejos te rodean, sus miradas denotan serenidad. Te levantas y sigues caminando, tus pasos duelen, no puedes gritar. Estás cerca… Estás cerca…

Los conejos dejan de seguirte, ahora ven como te acercas más y más. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, sientes un nudo en tu garganta al ver de nuevo ese cabello rubio y despeinado… ese cabello que no quieres volver a ver, que intentas borrar de tu mente. Con miedo, tocas su hombro, a lo que él voltea y te ve…

El tiempo se detiene, los colores se vuelven blancos y negros, la persona que mas odias… sí, la persona que mas odias está esta usurpando el lugar de tus sueños, irónicamente, en el corazón de la ciudad de tus pensamientos, no lo crees, piensas que es una broma… pero… ¿Una broma en _Tú mundo_? Donde están las personas a las que mas quieres y deseas.

Tratas de no llorar, mientras él te examina de pies a cabeza y lanza una risa burlona. Él se percató de tu desnudez y le causa gracia. Tu cuerpo tiembla y quieres asestarle una paliza, más hay algo que no te deja hacerlo, posiblemente la mirada de los conejos, que están a unos metros de ti. Tu sangre hierve, te detestas: Paula no está ahí, Jeff tampoco y Poo mucho menos. Sus amigos no están ahí ¿por qué él si? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué está sentado ahí? ¿Por qué puede verte desnudo? ¿Por qué no dice uno de sus usuales insultos? ¿Por qué no sale corriendo como el cobarde que es? ¿Por qué no agita su cabello, para verte a los ojos? ¿Por qué recuerdas todos los momentos que pasaste con él? ¿Por qué tu mente está gritando que dejes de verlo como un amigo? ¿Por qué tu corazón te dice que no? ¿Por qué lloras internamente el hecho de que te haya traicionado? ¿Por qué tus piernas tiemblan? ¿Por qué tus ojos se ponen vidriosos? ¿Por qué Paula no está? ¿Por qué Jeff no está? ¿Por qué Poo no está? ¿Por qué… Por qué está Pokey Minch en el lugar más importante del mar de los recuerdos?

"_Ness… seamos amigos de nuevo… prometo ser bueno… ¿Podemos ser amigos? ¿Podemos serlo?"_

_Extiendes tu mano, para darle a entender que sí…_

"_¡Hah! ¡Mentí!"_

_Él se aleja, tú quedas con la palabra en la boca. _

—Ness —te saca de tus horribles recuerdos, ahora entiendes lo que tu madre quería darte a entender— … Tú… ¿Me consideras un amigo?

Su tono de voz es igual de infantil, aunque suena un poco triste. Tragas saliva y formulas bien lo que quieres decir. De nuevo los recuerdos asestan tu mente, si no hubiera sido por él, tu no tendrías ni idea sobre tu tarea y sobre como derrotar al futuro dictador alienígena. Suspiras…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tu voz se quiebra., quieres decirle más cosas, pero temes que las lágrimas te hagan ver estúpido.

Pokey te mira, extrañado, ya no lo soportas más, necesitas correr, volteas hacia atrás, los conejos ya no están, te sientes solo con uno de tus mayores miedos, una amistad perdida.

—Es tu mente… aquí está lo que quieres ver… ahora, dime, ¿Me consideras un amigo?

De nuevo tragas saliva y estás dispuesto a decir la verdad.

—No…

Cambiaste rápidamente las palabras, ese no era un sí. Ese no acaba de destrozar una de las partes más profundas de tu subconsciente. Una parte de ti se arrepiente y la otra sigue con el orgullo en alto. Los colores cambian, amarillo y negro… amarillo y negro… Los colores del Yo-Yo que alguna vez le regalaste como prueba de tu amistad… Yo-Yo que probablemente lleve en sus bolsillos aún. Pokey sonríe, parece no importarle lo último que dijiste y te dedica una mirada que jamás habías visto en él. Por un momento crees ver sus ojos azules que tanto esconde entre su cabello.

—Ness… Ness… yo… te envidio…

Un escalofrío te recorre, jamás lo imaginaste decir algo así…

—Quiero que seamos amigos por siempre…

_Amigos por siempre…_

… _amigos por siempre…_

Ya, es inevitable no llorar. No puedes contra el recuerdo más potente que tienes, aunque trates de evadirlo.

Te sientas junto a él, quien te observa de nuevo de pies a cabeza, aunque, ya no te importa que estés desnudo y el pueda darse cuenta. Te quitas tu gorra, que has traído todo este tiempo porque es uno de los mejores recuerdos de tu infancia. Se la pones a él, quien no logra entender el por qué.

—Seamos amigos por siempre, lamento haber dicho que no te considero un amigo. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de la envidia que me tienes, lamento haberte dejado solo… Lo lamento.

Se abrazan, le dices lo mucho que lo aprecias…

Todo es un sueño…

Un simple sueño…

Los conejos regresan, se acercan sigilosamente, lo primero que notas es que ahora son blancos…

* * *

><p>Bueh, no sé si dejarlo ahí o hacerle una continuación ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Magicant es mi parte favorita del juego, porque son todos tus recuerdos y hablas con tu yo menor y eso.

Decidí hacerlo en segunda persona (sí :D es mi primera vez usando segunda persona! YES) para darle un poquitititito más de drama(?)

Espero no haberlos pervertido(?)

yyyyy, ya, a lo que voy ¿Qué me llevo a hacerlo? Fácil, en magicant está la gente que es importante para ti, pero Y si es así... ¿por qué no están los otros tres elegidos? y ¿por qué pokey está en un lugar importante?

ESOS CONEJOS SON LA HOSTIA! :'D

yyy, no sé que decir, en serio diganme si lo dejo así o lo continuo (y me echo todo el maaar del edén)


	2. II Conejos Blancos

__Han pasado cuatro meses ¿No? Les pregunté si querían la segunda parte, todos dijeron que sí.

Cuatro meses escribiendo esto. No, quizá dos, porque tuve varios problemas mentales por un tiempo (llámese relación de pareja) pero ya me ocupé de todos ellos.

Ok, jamás había escrito un capítulo con tantas palabras y simplemente no podía cortarlo. No, señores, no pude. En fin, aquí empieza la bizarrada...

D I S C L A I M E R

Magicant, MOTHER 2 y el guapo de Ness le pertenecen a Itoi (ese hombre es todo un PIMP ;D... Ok no)

más notas al final~

* * *

><p><em>El mar de los recuerdos<em>

_II_

_Conejos Blancos._

Tus manos están entrelazadas con las de él, el agua que salpica sus piernas y tu cuerpo desnudo se torna de color rosa, calculas que es la décima vez en tres horas en que cambia. Levantas tu pie, el líquido escurre rápidamente. Él hace lo mismo y no puede evitar sonreírte. Aprieta tu mano aún más fuerte y te mira a los ojos, tragas saliva mientras te pierdes en el azul de sus pupilas, que, aunque ocultas por una mata rubia, logran escabullirse. Es un momento de paz que deseaste desde ya hacía mucho tiempo, nadie molestando, sólo él y tú, observando hacia un infinito creado por los deseos mas profundos de la mente.

Recuerdas de golpe que tu viaje debe continuar hacia el mar del edén, tienes que enfrentar a tu miedo más recóndito. A ti. Hay algo que te impide ir, que te dice que te quedes por siempre en ese lugar, ¿Por Qué? Quizá porque allí no hay nada que te incomode, ahí está la paz mental que siempre deseaste, lo que más quieres, la gente que anhelas a tu lado toda la vida…. No, la que más te importa no. Paula, Jeff, Poo…. Todos ausentes, perdidos en el mar de las memorias, mar en el que predomina el mejor amigo de tu infancia, la persona a la que deseas nunca perder. Pokey Minch.

—Si pudieras quedarte… ¿Lo harías? —las palabras resuenan como un eco eterno que se pierde entre las aguas rosadas que más allá se tornan negras. El mundo a tu alrededor se derriba.

No sabes que contestarle, lo único que haces es suspirar, diciendo así silenciosamente todo lo que piensas. ¿Quedarte? Quedarte en un mundo donde está lo que tú quieres, dónde tu mejor amigo nunca te defraudará, dónde tu familia siempre estará presente aunque padre siga siendo una silueta borrosa, dónde Giygas prácticamente no existe, dónde… dónde no están tus otros amigos, los elegidos… Quedarte en ese mundo dónde ellos no son más que el viento… ¿Lo harías? Al decir que sí, estás traicionando a aquellos que decidieron estar contigo desde el inicio de la travesía; Al decir que no… te estás traicionando a ti.

Aprietas más su mano sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, no sabes como interpreta eso, pero algo te dice que bien, después de todo, no lo has herido. Los colores cambian y la superficie adopta una tonalidad crema que te recuerda a las galletas de tu mamá, sonríes al darte cuenta de ello. Más allá, la superficie es de color fucsia, el mar del edén nunca cambia. Cierras los ojos, decidido a enfrentarte a lo que esté en ese lugar.

Te levantas, aún tomándolo de la mano. Lo obligas a subir también, asiente. Ahora están de pie, mirando en dirección al mar de colores depresivos, donde el agua se torna oscura y la superficie parece flanquear. Señalas que allí es a dónde debes ir, Pokey hace una mueca que antoja a no ser de aprobación, más asiente silenciosamente y decide seguirte. Corren juntos por el pasto color crema que piensas comestible. Atrás de ustedes hay tres conejos blancos que los siguen. Creíste que te habías librado de ellos, son las memorias que no te quieren dejar ir. Les sonríes sinceramente… no tienes nada que ocultarles.

Vuelves a la pequeña ciudad de tus recuerdos, la fila sigue en la misma posición, sin embargo, hay algo que cambia drásticamente: Las miradas. Sí, la antes feliz mirada del pequeño Minch se torna angustiosa, te antoja a que está llorando internamente tu ayuda. Lo mismo con los demás: la sonrisa de Everdred desaparece; Carpainter baja su mirada en signo de desaprobación; los ojos de Monotoli parecen inundarse en lágrimas. Es como una danza macabra de expresiones, desde la tristeza a la ira. Ignoras el por qué, más estás seguro que tiene que ver con aquel que te acompaña, al cual estás cogiendo de la mano sin darte cuenta. Lo jalas discretamente y decides apartarte de esas miradas, él asiente y te sigue. Así continúas con tu camino en dirección al mar del Edén, ya un poco lejos, volteas, Picky Minch sigue con la misma mirada, aún desde la lejanía puedes distinguirlo.

Pareciera que estás caminando en círculos, regresas a la parte de tu mente dedicada a tu familia. Decides saludarlos, aunque no por eso sueltas a tu mejor amigo. Le insistes en que te siga, él es como una sombra, asiente a cualquier cosa que le dices. Te alegra que sea un Pokey completamente diferente al de la realidad. Tu madre no te dirige la palabra, es más, ni siquiera te ve. Está perdida, mirando hacia la nada, su expresión denota terror. Tracy, por su lado, te observa de forma sombría y sin decir ni una sola palabra, señala al rubio. Así se queda por un momento, en el que parece que la cara de tu hermana se deteriora más y más. Estás horrorizado ante eso. Imprevistamente tu mamá levanta la mirada. Lanzas un grito, ella también está deteriorada: las enormes ojeras, los labios secos, los ojos sin brillo, las mejillas sin color. Sonríe.

—Pokey, no te gusta el filete ¿Verdad? —su voz es diferente, muestra signos de insanidad, se quiebra y es más aguda de lo normal—, Pokey ¿Qué haces aquí?; Pokey ¿Por qué estás tomando de la mano a mi pequeño? Pokey ¿Por qué desnudaste a mi bebé?; Pokey ¿Por qué sonríes?; Pokey ¿Por …

Tracy se acerca, mamá calla imprevistamente. Estás viviendo una pesadilla. Tu hermana menor tiene las mismas facciones acabadas, es como un esqueleto con vida. El vestido le cuelga y su cabello antes rubio, ahora se deteriora y toma un inexpresable color grisáceo. Ambas se toman de la mano y sonríen.

—¿Por qué usurpas el lugar más preciado? —concluyen al unísono—, ese lugar nos pertenece… a nosotras, a Paula, a Jeff, a Poo… a su padre…

Observas la expresión del mayor de los Minch, está palideciendo. Tiembla e intenta no llorar. Su mano se aferra aún más a la tuya, ambos sienten como el mundo se desmorona mientras las ven sonriendo con la cara de un muerto, la cara de algo que no puede ser verdad. Tragan saliva, sus mentes están gritando de horror, un horror que no se logra materializar. Muerdes tus labios hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre. En ese momento los colores cambian: amarillo y rosa, una combinación extraña, lo contrario a la situación. Sientes algo caliente y confortante en los tobillos, son los conejos ahora blancos que te han seguido desde que comenzaste tu travesía en el lugar. Tanto Tracy como tu mamá se detienen a contemplarlos, ahí es donde vuelven a la normalidad. Eso te atemoriza aún más. Pokey no se aventura a decir algo y jala tu mano, en signo de que quiere irse de ahí. Asientes y lo acompañas. Tu familia sigue con una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tu mamá levanta la mano para decirte adiós. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, aún desnudo.

Cruzan un estrecho puente, las aguas por fin comienzan a tornarse cada vez más oscuras, estás entrando en el mar del Edén. Aún estás pálido por lo que viste con tu madre y tu hermana, pareciera que el sueño se torna en una pesadilla sin escape lentamente. Comienzas a tener miedo del Pokey de tu mente, ¿Y si es como en la realidad? No, lo descartas. Ese Minch jamás te dirá que siempre serás tu mejor amigo. Al final del puente se encuentra una extraña edificación en forma de cono. Hay algo allí llamándote. Tocas el picaporte, estás a punto de girarlo. Pokey vuelve a tirar de tu brazo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asientes y cruzas el umbral de la pequeña puerta. Es un lugar extraño: hay varias camas desordenadas, paja por doquier, hay una radio que transmite una canción increíblemente positiva que jamás habías oído en tu vida, del techo cuelgan tres tristes bombillas cuya luz se tambalea estrambóticamente, cambia de color como lo hacen los campos; Lo más curioso son los hombres amarillos que te sonríen desde que entraste: tienen pico, alas, plumas y sin embargo, mantienen una figura humana. ¿Qué son? Tú nunca ideaste amigos imaginarios así. Se acercan a ti con una sonrisa de paz. Pokey traga saliva y tú con la mirada le dices que no pasará nada.

—¡Creador! —gritan al unísono, mientras se acercan más a ti.

¿Creador? ¿Así es como deberían llamarte? Sigues sin recordar haber creado algo así, cuestionas si verdaderamente es tu mente y no otro de los juegos del destructor cósmico universal. No sabes qué contestarle a esos hombres-pájaro. Sólo que no puedes remembrar algo así. Vuelves la mirada a Pokey, sus ojos se entrecruzan por un momento y surgen un millón de preguntas en ellos. Los hombres-pájaro se acercan todavía más.

—¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? —indaga uno de esos seres antropomorfos. Sientes como su mirada penetra en lo más profundo de tu mente.

Esa mirada… es reconfortante. Volteas de nuevo a tu amigo, su cabeza está cabizbaja, como si ese mirar lo intimidara de sobremanera. No sabes qué decirle, no sabes como va a reaccionar. Tienes la necesidad de dejar esa casa habitada por esos seres de fantasía. Les devuelves la mirada, ellos te sonríen. La música optimista aún suena en la radio, intentas desvariar y prestar atención a la letra de la canción de tu mente, es como si cantara en otro idioma que tu no conoces, un idioma creado por ti, más ¿Cómo sabes que esa canción es optimista? Lo intuyes.

—Nosotros —continúa diciendo uno de los seres después de la larga pausa, sales de todos tus pensamientos—, los hombres voladores existimos porque tú así lo quieres. Nosotros somos la personificación de tu valentía, de tu fuerza, de tu voluntad e incluso… de tu angustia.

El volumen de la radio disminuye ante la última palabra. Valentía, fuerza, voluntad, angustia… ¿Angustia? Los otros hombres también se acercan, te rodean y te separan de tu mejor amigo. Ahora estás dentro del círculo creado por ellos, una extraña sensación de impotencia cruza por tu cabeza, como si no fueras nada y frente a ti tuvieras a todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos. Hombres voladores, seres que provienen de lo más profundo del valle de tus emociones y sueños, que personifican tus sentimientos: el miedo, el amor, la desesperación, la fuerza, la valentía, la angustia, la voluntad. Todo.

Esto es lo que te da la bienvenida a la parte más rara y turbulenta de tu mente.

—¿Le gustaría que uno de nosotros le acompañara? —replica uno de ellos, acto seguido todos hacen una referencia, se agachan y puedes ver la mirada de confusión de Pokey, la compartes y entonces vuelven a ponerse de pie—, Nosotros, como ya lo hemos dicho, somos tu fuerza, cada uno de tus sentimientos y miedos. Personificamos una de las partes más definidas de tu ser y por ello nos decidimos a acompañarte. ¿Llevarás a alguno de nosotros en tu viaje?

Tienen su mirada posada en ti, esperando firmemente lo que vas a decir, quieres rechazar la oferta y sin embargo pareciera que te comerán si lo niegas. Estás rodeado por tus sentimientos, por seres antropomorfos que quieres desaparecer. En el momento más inesperado asientes. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Ellos sonríen y uno pasa al frente, en sus ojos se refleja una confianza inmensa. Los otros hombres voladores se disipan, uno de ellos va hacia la grabadora y sube de nuevo el volumen de la canción optimista que aparenta nunca tener fin.

Te encuentras con Pokey e inevitablemente lo coges de la mano, hay un hombre volador detrás de ti examinando cada uno de tus movimientos. Estás arrepentido de haber asentido más algo en ti te dice que no hay problema ¿Qué con ello? Sales de esa casa en forma de cono, miras al horizonte, el viento comienza a ondear tu cabello y a crear escalofríos en tu cuerpo. Sueltas la mano de Pokey, el hombre volador se interpone entre los dos, dándote a entender que importas tú y no él, tragas saliva ante esto. Flanqueas tus pasos y sigues adelante. Dos metros detrás de ti hay tres conejillos blancos siguiéndote.

Caminan lentamente por ese estrecho lugar, evitando no caerse. Quieres tomar a tu mejor amigo de la mano otra vez y correr pero ese ser antropomorfo que no dirige ni una sola palabra aún se interpone. Poco a poco el prado comienza a tomar una tonalidad bermellón y el agua se torna oscura, eso indica que ya has entrando al mar del Edén, al lado más oscuro de tu mente. Te detienes a pensar ¿Qué hay allí? ¿Qué eso a lo que le tienes tanto miedo?

—Sea lo que sea, tienes que enfrentarlo. —Pokey termina la frase que tú formulaste en tu cabeza, de nuevo lee tu mente y es como si tú realmente quisieras que lo hiciera. Suspira y trata de tocar su hombro, el hombre volador arrebata su mano, interfiriéndolo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué te está protegiendo de él? ¿Qué está pasando? De nuevo esa sensación cálida en tus tobillos, son los conejos blancos que aún no dejan de seguirte. Levantas uno, son más grandes que los del mundo real, te antojan a tener mente propia. No puedes entender, es como si trataran de decirte algo, de alertarte de algo. Horrorizado, lo dejas en el prado, dónde se queda inmóvil, esperando tu siguiente movimiento, no sólo los conejos, no, también tú mejor amigo y el hombre volador esperan lo mismo. En tu mente, las cosas comienzan a oscurecerse y tú estás más confundido que antes.

Siguen el camino; el cielo, el agua y los prados ya no cambian de color continuamente. El mar es negro, tan negro como la noche; la superficie es fucsia y en ocasiones su color cambia drásticamente a un rojo sangre. Hay algo más allá, un niño que te mira fija y fríamente, está desnudo y sostiene algo con sus dos manos. Ese algo… tú sabes qué es. Intentas correr en su dirección, te lo impiden, son los conejos blancos que se interponen en tu camino, a punto de hacerte tropezar. El ser antropomorfo te toma de ambos hombros por detrás. Volteas a verlo, su mirada es seria. Pokey se pone en frente.

—A partir de aquí comienza tu verdadera prueba. ¿Estás listo?

Asientes con la cabeza.

—¿Sin importar las atrocidades que estén allí?

Asientes con la cabeza.

—¿Sin importar que tu conciencia pueda morir y quedar varada?

Vuelves a asentir, cada vez tienes más miedo. El niño sigue viéndote en la lejanía, te mueres por alcanzarlo. Volteas a ver a Pokey otra vez, tiene una mirada de confianza que jamás verás en el verdadero mundo, te sonríe.

—¿Seguro?, de una manera u otra, estás indefenso a quedar loco.

Quedar loco…¿Loco, dice? Llevas viendo en ese lugar las cosas más insanas e inexistentes, sentiste un nudo en la garganta al ver que esos macabros conejos negros te seguían, te rodearon personas que quieres mucho y te dedicaron sonrisas sombrías, viste como tu familia se deterioraba hasta quedar hecha un cadáver, un ser antropomorfo que representa tus sentimientos te está siguiendo y protegiendo de una manera peculiar y… sobre todas esas cosas, ver como la persona que más detestas usurpa el lugar más importante de tu mente… ¿Qué acaso eso no puede volverte loco? Cuestionas tus facultades mentales, al parecer estás bien ó quizá el mundo que estás viendo es retorcido por culpa de tus pensamientos, quizá todo lo estás soñando, quizá en la batalla contra ese perro de fuego quedaste sin vida, quizá es un limbo… quizá, quizá siempre has estado mal de la cabeza.

—No sé si ya lo estoy. —contestas de golpe.

Pokey sonríe de nuevo, te antoja a que esta vez lo hace de una manera… normal en él, burlesca. Los conejos a tus tobillos comienzan a intentar rasguñarte, no tienen garras. El hombre volador te aprieta más fuerte los hombros, hasta a dolerte. En ese momento el mar se vuelve aún más violento y relámpagos grises caen del abismal cielo. Ahí conociste el caos, no, más bien tu mente conoció el caos.

—Entonces… Bienvenido al mar del Edén.

_Bienvenido a tu pesadilla._

El hombre volador te suelta rápidamente y te da una palmada en la espalda, incitándote a correr en dirección al pequeño que sigue a la mitad del camino sin moverse. Sí, es harás, así que te pones a correr como si no hubiera mañana, y corres, y corres, y corres, y sigues corriendo más nunca llegas hasta él, sientes como si se alejara más y más en cada momento. Te das cuenta de que en realidad no te has movido, sigues en el mismo lugar: los conejos en frente tuyo, Pokey junto a ti sin signos de haber corrido, el hombre volador detrás esperando tus movimientos. ¿Qué? Estás exhausto. Ahora entiendes a lo que se refería con que eres propenso a quedar loco.

No puedes correr, caminas lentamente, te fijas a tu alrededor para cerciorarte de que sí estás avanzando, a cada paso el hombre volador y Pokey se alejan de ti. El agua se torna aún mas negra y la superficie aún más roja, el niño te mira fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Te acercas más y más, hasta que él posa sus ojos en los tuyos. Una mirada que pareciera ser un siglo. Una mirada inexpresiva, no hay miedo, ni dolor, ni tristeza y mucho menos felicidad. Ese pequeño eres tú a los siete años. ¿Verdaderamente eras feliz? ¿Verdaderamente eres feliz? Tú mente se llena de preguntas se responden con los ojos de ese pequeño.

"…_No vales nada…" _Dice una voz en tu mente, la voz de un pequeño.

Bajas la mirada, en sus manos sostiene un Yo-yo, el primero que tuviste en tu vida. El niño aún inexpresivo te lo muestra, lo extiende. Las marcas de la amistad. Cuando eras pequeño Pokey y tú marcaron ese yo-yo como símbolo de que su amistad iba a durar para siempre. Ese juguete siempre lo llevas en tu bolsillo y lo contemplas cuando nadie se da cuenta, recuerdas los momentos felices de tu infancia a su lado. Eran niños, inocentes, se decían amigos sin importar las críticas, se apoyaban. Ah, cuando subían la colina sólo para ver las estrellas. No te importaba que su familia hablara mal de ti, ni que tu familia hablara mal de él.

Las cosas han cambiado.

"_Siempre fuiste su juguete" _La voz infantil en tu mente vuelve a hablar, lo que dice es mentira. Es mentira. Es mentira. Es mentira. Es mentira. Es mentira.

Él es tú mejor amigo.

"_Era tú mejor amigo."_

El niño en tu interior se divierte haciéndote sufrir. Volteas y cruzas tu mirada con la de Pokey. Ni él, ni el hombre volador se acercan. Extiendes tu brazo, quieres que te tome de la mano. Pokey Corre, sucede lo mismo con él. No puede estrechártela, se queda en el mismo lugar. Un ambiente de angustia se hace presente, él aún corre y las lágrimas recorren su rostro. Cierras los ojos, aún con el brazo extendido y deseas firmemente que él se acerque, aunque sea un poco. Imaginas tu mano tomando la de él. Detrás, el niño aún no quita la mirada, se vuelve más severa, más fría, más mortal.

"_Él te quiere matar" _Mentiras otra vez, en tus pensamientos estrechas más fuerte su mano. "_Mátalo" _mucho más fuerte. _"Mátalo" _No lo harás, estrechas esa mano más fuerte. _"¿Qué esperas?" _Gritas en tu interior, lo aprietas más fuerte. "_Te va a matar a ti"_ No, no lo hará. Aprietas tanto su mano que comienza a sangrar, gotas rojas se mezclan con la superficie del mismo color. _"Mátalo antes de que sea tarde" _Abre tus ojos, abre tus ojos, abre tus ojos.

¡Ábrelos ya!

Vuelves al verdadero mar del edén, tu mano está aferrada a la de Pokey, el hombre volador está detrás de ambos, como si aparentara cuidarles la espalda. ¿Qué fue eso? Estás sudando frío, tiemblas, tu cuerpo se acelera al paso de los segundos. Vuelves a cuestionar tu razón, estás bien. Sí, sigues cuerdo. Ó eso parece. Volteas en dirección a donde estaba el niño, ya no hay nadie. En su lugar, hay un Yo-yo tirado. Sueltas a Pokey y te agachas para tomarlo. No cabe duda de que fue tu primer Yo-yo, aún tiene el símbolo de la amistad. Tratas de no llorar mientras lo sostienes.

Bajas tu cabeza y sin decir nada sigues caminando, detrás de ti van Pokey, el hombre volador y los conejos blancos. Hay un viento soplando hacia el norte, tú lo sigues porque parece que te está llamando. Una voz en el viento, no hay duda. Sólo tú puedes oírla. Sabes que no están mal de la cabeza, que todo eso lo estás haciendo por la compleja tarea de acabar con el destructor cósmico universal. Cada vez te sientes más seguro. Derrotaste a otro de los obstáculos de tu mente, ¿Qué sigue? Te cuestionas. Levantas la mirada y les sonríes. Hay una paz interior sin explicación, algo que acaba de nacer. Una paz que se presenta cada vez que Pokey está contigo, cada vez que piensas en que tú mejor amigo no te dejará.

_Sonríe…_

_Son…ríe…_

…

_Hay algo detrás de ti._

Pokey grita y corre hacia ti, los conejos retroceden. No entiendes qué está sucediendo, sabes que grita pero no entiendes qué. Sus labios articulan palabras que tú no puedes oír. Silencio infernal, sepulcral mientras él aún grita. Hay algo raro, el hombre volador no está con él. Ahí es cuando volteas y ves que detrás de ti está la bestia de los mares, una bestia que creíste matar en tu aventura. La serpiente marina que tantas pesadillas te causó. Está ahí, frente a ti. Pokey gritaba por eso. Pokey trataba de protegerte. El mundo aún está en silencio. Otra prueba de tu mente. ¿Qué hacer? No tienes tu bat para luchar, sólo hay un yo-yo en tu mano, pero simboliza tanto que no quieres usarlo.

Sus fauces se abren violentamente, te comerá. Cierras los ojos esperándolo. Todo está en tu mente, si es así, si deseas que no te coma entonces no lo hará. Pasan los segundos y no sientes sus colmillos cual dagas atravesándote. Abres los ojos, el hombre volador está luchando contra esa serpiente marina. Tus sentimientos te están protegiendo. Es una escena utópica. A cada golpe que da el ser antropomorfo la serpiente retrocede. Estás boquiabierto ante la fuerza de ese ser. Le debes la vida.

Ataca mientras vuela, la enorme serpiente intenta resistirlo más no puede, es tan rápido como mortal. Un golpe y otro y otro y otro. La bestia marina emite un chillido y lanza un rayo en dirección al hombre volador, acertando. Las plumas vuelan, se desprenden violentamente de sus alas. Él sólo flanquea y pretende que todo está bien. La escena te horroriza, no quieres seguir viendo. La bestia agita su cuerpo, el hombre volador lo resiente. Cae. Su pico sangra. No, no sólo su pico, también sus alas. Cierras los ojos ante ese espectáculo de horror.

Pokey grita de nuevo. Tus ojos siguen cerrados. Escuchas como muerden algo, lo mastican violentamente. El sonido de tus pesadillas. Deseas que todo acabe, más no lo hace, todo es tan real que puedes morir, pueden morir ahí. No tienes la fuerza suficiente para abrir tus ojos, si lo haces, te vas a encontrar con un infierno. Siguen masticando, puedes oler la sangre, tu mejor amigo no para de gritar, ya no sientes a los conejos en tus tobillos. Aplicas fuerza en tus párpados, la cabeza comienza a dolerte, no piensas abrirlos, no piensas vivir una tortura y mucho menos en tu mente. Recuerdas la paz interior que sentías hace unos minutos, la tratas de regresar a ti. Tú eres más fuerte que tus pesadillas, la parte dulce del mar de los recuerdos es más fuerte que tus pesadillas. ¿Por qué tener los ojos cerrados?

Los abres.

Ves el infierno.

_El infierno._

El infierno de tu mente es sangre derramada, plumas esparcidas por doquier y el hombre volador sanguinolento, sin un ojo, pareciera que por poco y las tripas también se esparcen, no tiene pico, está roto. Ya no es amarillo, es rojo. Y sin embargo, la bestia marina yo no está. Él la mató. Él te salvó la vida.

—Es… Estuvo a punto de devorarte… —dice en un susurro, con la voz entrecortada del dolor.

Te acercas con lágrimas en los ojos y sostienes su mano fuertemente. No quieres que muera la parte de tu mente que te salvó. Es inevitable, con toda esa sangre derramada y ahí no puedes usar tu fuerza para curar. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, si hubieras sabido que la parte oscura de tu mente era tan peligrosa, no habrías ido. Recuerda que Pokey te lo advirtió, quedarías loco. Asentiste a que no te importaban las atrocidades, gritas silenciosamente. Tú valentía se acaba de reducir a miedo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí…

La mano que sostenías desaparece, todo el ser antropomorfo lo hace. En su lugar hay un polvo que danza en el viento, un polvo que se acumula poco a poco y crea una tumba en la superficie, "aquí yace una parte de tu valentía" pone, lloras, tú simplemente no querías que se fuera, no de esa manera. Ahora que ya no lo tienes contigo eres más vulnerable a la locura del mar del edén. A tus propios miedos. Pokey se acerca y pone su mano en tu hombro izquierdo, te sientes un poco reconfortado. Te levantas, observas la tumba y comienzas a temblar. Nadie más morirá, al menos no en el mundo de tus pensamientos.

—Vámonos. —musitas, tu voz está quebrada y el tono denota miedo, tristeza, rabia. Coges a Pokey de la mano y caminan junto a los conejos.

Siguen un camino que parece no tener fin, se han alejado tanto que ya no ven la pequeña tumba, poco a poco se adentran en lo más profundo de la mente, mientras más caminan, más oscura se hacen tanto el agua como la superficie, más se va nublando el cielo mental, más es el miedo que te inunda. Miran a ambos lados y cada minuto que pasa es un infierno, nada. Ni rastro de tu yo maligno. Ni rastro de algún recuerdo sombrío, nada. Simplemente nada. El silencio es más sofocante y eterno a cada pisada que dan. Antoja a que están yendo en dirección a la muerte.

"_¿Qué haces con él?"_

Escuchas una voz que hace eco en tu cabeza, Pokey asiente, dándote a entender que él también la oyó. Te parece endiabladamente conocida, tanto que puedes sacar la conjetura de quién es, más la idea es tan descabellada que no puedes hacerlo, te niegas a eso.

"_Eres un insulto."_

Otra voz, la misma situación. Conocida, de nuevo puedes intuir quien es. Te niegas a que sea eso. No es, simplemente no, no tiene sentido.

"_Creí que éramos amigos."_

La última voz te es igual de conocida que las otras. Esa la ubicas perfectamente, no te cabe duda de que es _ella_. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué te dice eso?

—¡Somos amigos! —gritas a la nada.

Silencio.

Obligas a Pokey a que sigan caminando, no tienen por qué quedarse allí. Hay un silencio mortífero, ya ni siquiera el viento de tu mente sopla en dirección al mar. Como si el tiempo se detuviera para mal. Ninguna de las tres voces vuelve a asestarte durante tu caminata. Te estás cansando, tú mejor amigo también. Los únicos que parecen llenos de vida y que podrían seguir saltando por siempre son los pequeños conejos que no te han dejado en paz desde que iniciaste el viaje en Magicant. El camino se hace más angosto y difícil, suben una cuesta. ¿A dónde lleva? Siguen subiendo, ignorando lo mucho que se están cansando. Los conejos van más rápido que ustedes, como si su curiosidad fuera sobrehumana. Hasta que se detienen.

Llegan a la cima y no hay nada más, un barranco que da la vista al infinito mar de aguas oscuras. Ya no hay más caminos, nada. Bajas la mirada y observas las corrientes turbulentas que forman remolinos. No puedes saltar, morirías. Hasta ahí acaba, ningún yo maligno.

"_Para continuar debes matarlo."_

Otra vez esas voces conocidas. La voz de un cínico Jeff.

"_¿Pretendes quedarte aquí por siempre?"_

La voz de un sádico Poo.

"_¿Piensas dejarnos solos en la realidad?"_

La voz de una insana Paula.

Los otros tres elegidos comienzan a decir cosas uno por uno, cosas que poco a poco se hacen más oscuras, que ni siquiera tu mente puede soportar. Cosas que jamás en la vida habías pensado, como si estuvieras poseído por algo que se apodera de tu mente. Te das la vuelta y los tres elegidos te impiden regresar. Ya no tienes escape. Tienen el mismo semblante muerto que tenían tu mamá y tu hermana. Sus ojos están impregnados del odio más puro. Pokey te toma de la mano más fuerte. Quieres que desaparezcan, quieres seguir hasta encontrar a tu parte más oscura…

—¡Yo no pienso dejarlos solos! —les gritas, ellos ríen frenéticamente—, ¡Yo no dejarlos! Son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos y si-

—Si somos tus mejores amigos ¿Por qué estás con él? —interrumpe la Paula de tu mente, entre risas.

Miras al piso y comienzas a llorar. Recuerdos que te asestan otra vez. Tus sonrisas con los elegidos, tus buenos ratos con Pokey, todas las batallas que has presenciado con los elegidos, todas las veces en que Pokey te ha traicionado, todas las comidas que has compartido con los elegidos, todas las veces en que Pokey arrebataba la tuya, todas las veces en que buscabas la salida a los problemas con los elegidos, todas las veces en que en vez de buscar problemas jugabas al lado de Pokey, todas las veces en que le dijiste que siempre serían mejores amigos. Recuerdas que nunca le has dicho a los elegidos que siempre serían mejores amigos. O al menos, no en la realidad.

—Porque los cuatro son mis mejores amigos… —ellos siguen riendo mientras tu rabia incrementa poco a poco, ellos no son reales, los elegidos reales no pensarían eso… no lo harían nunca.

—Ness, eres patético —La Paula de tu mente se acerca lentamente a ti—. ¡Admite que no querías verlo! ¡Admite que esos malditos conejos te seguían porque querías olvidarlo!

—Te siguen porque aún quieres olvidarlo. —añade el Jeff de tu mente, tranquilo, como si fuera el real.

—¡Admítelo maldita sea!

Sientes un golpe, es Paula que te cachetea como nunca. Te desmoronas, jamás habías estado en una situación tan triste, tan difícil, tan denigrante. A los cuatro los quieres y darías lo que sea por ellos. Aunque Pokey te haya traicionado, no te importa, porque un mejor amigo prevalece como un mejor amigo en tu mente.

—Lo admito… yo, quise olvidarte…

"_Ness… seamos amigos de nuevo…. Prometo ser bueno… ¿Podemos ser amigos? ¿Podemos serlo?"_

_Extiendes tu mano, para darle a entender que sí…_

"_¡Ha! ¡Mentí!"_

_Él se aleja, tu quedas con la palabra en la boca._

—Después de lo que sucedió en Happy Happy… me sentí horrible, quise olvidarte, intenté odiarte. No pude… no puedo odiar al que fue mi primer mejor amigo.

Pokey sólo te observa, silencioso.

—Lo admito, esos conejos me guiaron hasta ti porque pretendí olvidarte. Pero sabes, cuando me dijiste que si podíamos ser amigos otra vez, regresaron mis recuerdos contigo y con ello las ganas de seguir la amistad. Aunque… sólo sea en mi mente.

—Lo que importa es la realidad. —dice Paula fríamente.

La realidad… No, no es lo único que importa.

—Ahora mismo esto es la realidad y en esta realidad no son mis amigos. ¡No lo son! —sonríen malévolamente otra vez, sus ojos se iluminan de manera sobrehumana, los otros dos se acercan más y más a ti, parecen querer matarte—, si fueran mis amigos habrían aparecido en el otro lado de mi mente, no en el mar del edén. Esto es sólo una de esas pruebas que tiene el lado oscuro de mi mente… Ustedes no son Paula, ni Jeff, ni mucho menos Poo. Ellos, ellos jamás se comportarían así. ¡Aléjense! —tomas más fuerte la mano de Pokey y comienzas a retroceder, con miedo a caer por el barranco mientras ellos avanzan hacia ti—, ¡Vayanse! ¡No son reales!

—Si nosotros no somos reales, el Pokey de tu mente tampoco es real. Te contradices ¿Qué no esta era la realidad ahora? —sisea Poo. No sabes que decirle, acabas de cometer un error, un gran error.

Ya no pueden retroceder más, volteas hacia atrás y ves como los remolinos son ahora más violentos. Caer te matará. Quedarte ahí también lo hará. Los falsos elegidos de tu mente están más y más cerca, sus pálidas manos te tocaran, te ahorcarán, te desmembrarán. Son capaces de eso y más. Cierras los ojos, otra vez. Ahora buscas una respuesta. La respuesta… los abres, jamás en tu vida habías pensado algo así, al menos no en la realidad.

Tomas aire y miras a Pokey a los ojos, él sólo asiente. Van a cometer una locura.

Extienden sus brazos y se lanzan al vacío. Los conejos los acompañan. Cierran los ojos, no quieren conocer su final.

…

…

…

…

_Negro. _Oscuridad infinita. Están sobre una superficie completamente diferente. Están de pie en el agua. ¿Qué sucedió? Siguen vivos y emiten una luz indescriptible que viene desde lo más profundo de ustedes. Aún así, no se ve nada al horizonte, todo es negrura perfecta. Sientes algo en los tobillos, son los conejos de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron a esa caída desde el barranco? Ni un sonido, ni una sola presencia. ¿Un limbo? Miran a ambos lados, nada. Caminan un poco, con cuidado de no caerse. Pisar agua es curioso, sientes que en cualquier momento te caerás y ahogarás. Sin embargo, eso no pasa, al menos no en tu mente.

—Ness, hemos llegado a lo más profundo de tu mente. Un lugar donde no hay nada, sólo tu parte más oscura y sombría. Dónde no hay nada de Luz. —afirma Pokey mientras camina lentamente y quita a los conejos que se interponen.

Ahí está la parte más oscura de tu ser, tu yo maligno. ¿Dónde? Sigues caminando, con la esperanza de verlo para acabar de una vez con todo eso. Nada. Pareciera que andan en círculos ya que no pueden ver nada. Y sin embargo, algo en ti dice que estás en un lugar donde no hay escapatoria, donde todo se decide. Si en realidad tienes la capacidad mental para derrotar a ese ser que llaman destructor cósmico universal. Siguen caminando hasta que ven un destello, un brillo sobrehumano, como el que los envuelve. Corres, Pokey va detrás de ti con el paso rápido. Estás ansioso de ver que es aquello a lo que tu tomas como la personificación del mal. Estás más que ansioso de derrotarlo y darle luz completa a tu mente.

La estatua que tanta confusión causó en el pueblo de Happy Happy, la que primero fue encontrada por el vecino Lier, la que después fue trasladada a la ciudad de Fourside para así crear Moonside, su contraparte. Esa estatua es tu personificación de la maldad. Y ¿cómo no va a serlo? Si con ella El destructor cósmico universal controla a las masas de maneras inhumanas, esa estatua puede hacer que las personas se maten ó que simplemente saquen lo más bizarro de su interior. Maldad pura, la estatua que le hace honor a toda la oscuridad que puede acumular alguien. Mani Mani es eso a lo que personificaste como tu yo maligno. E incluso creíste que jamás la volverías a ver, esa estatua de ha provocado los peores escalofríos de tu vida.

Tragas saliva mientras más te acercas, tienes miedo a que esa estatua ponga a Pokey y a los conejos en tu contra, como bien lo sabe hacer. Estás tan cerca de ella, la tocas y no pasa nada. Tiemblas de manera indescriptible, no sabes por qué. Golpeas la estatua, de nuevo no hay respuesta. ¿Qué pasa? Pokey se aproxima, con un movimiento en la mano le señalas que no debe hacerlo, que podrían suceder cosas horribles… Podría traicionarte otra vez. Vuelves a tocarla y no sucede nada. Es momento de destruir lo que tanto daño te ha hecho, la zona más oscura de tu ser. Es ahora o nunca.

La Estatua toma un color morado que tú jamás habías visto y comienza a distorsionarse. El cielo se ilumina por relámpagos y por fin logras ver no estás en la nada, sino en el corazón del mar de edén, a dónde la luz no llega, sólo los rayos. Retrocedes, la estatua sigue distorsionándose hasta tomar otra figura aún más humana y perfecta. Comienzas a temblar y a arrepentirte de estar ahí. ¡No! No te puedes arrepentir, acaba ya con eso. La estatua termina de transformarse, no crees lo que ves. Frente a ti estás tú, sólo que vestido. La misma gorra, la misma mochila, el mismo bat. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los tuyos, son rojo sangre. Su mirada está repleta de odio.

—Tú eres yo, yo soy tú—dices, ó más bien, dice tu parte oscura—. Ya has pasado varias pruebas de valor aquí ¿No? y no sólo empezaron en el momento en el que pisaste el mar del edén, sino mucho antes. En tu mente la maldad está esparcida de muchas formas, al igual que tus miedos. Cada uno de los momentos que has vivido aquí han tenido un significado: Los conejos, la fila de personas que te observaba, el por qué tu padre es una simple figura distante, el por qué Pokey estaba en el lugar más importante. Los hombres voladores, las sombras de los cuatro elegidos, todo. Ahora estas ante la prueba más importante de todas, destruirme…

Tragas saliva mientras te preguntas como demonios acabarás con él, no tienes tu bat ni mucho menos tus poderes, estás completamente inmune. Tiene que haber una salida… ¿Cuál? Te quiebras la mente pensando en eso…

_Pensamientos…_

—¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños pasado? —te pregunta el Ness de los ojos rojos, sin cambiar de posición— Respóndeme.

Asientes, uno de esos momentos que quisieras olvidar.

—Casi todos estaban ahí —continúa—: Mamá, Tracy, los chicos de la casa del árbol, los hermanos Minch. Sin embargo, faltó la persona que te llenó con esperanzas: Tu padre. Prometió verte ese día y llevarte un regalo ¿No? Sin embargo, nunca llegó. Cada vez que tocaban la puerta tú ibas ansioso a abrir y llorabas internamente cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era él. Al final del día, sólo llamo para excusarse. Dijiste que nunca se lo perdonarías, que no merecía llamarse tu padre. ¿Por qué sigues recibiendo su dinero hipócrita? ¿Por qué nunca le gritaste que te hacía falta? ¿Por qué guardas todo ese rencor.

Ese día fue uno de los más tristes de tu vida, efectivamente tu padre nunca llegó y te juraste que jamás le llamarías papá otra vez, sin embargo, a los pocos días te rompiste esa promesa.

—Yo… —contestas cabizbajo— En verdad me dolió que me hiciera eso… sin embargo… no podía, simplemente no puedo odiarlo. Después de todo ¡Él es mi padre!

Sonríe, tú lloras.

—¿Recuerdas tu primer año de escuela elemental?

Asientes, no, otra vez no…

—Ese maldito gordo siempre molestándote y aprovechándose de ti. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarlo mejor amigo? Si en realidad lo odias.

Pokey, ¿Por qué todo el maldito mar del Edén tiene que desarrollarse alrededor de él? Parece que tu mente nunca va a aceptar la idea de que lo consideres tu mejor amigo sin importar lo que te hizo ni a ti ni a los elegidos. Eso es aparte.

—Porque me di cuenta que tiene una familia muy difícil… ¡Intenté ponerme en sus zapatos! ¡Intenté comprenderlo! Su forma de ser es culpa de su familia, yo le di una esperanza. Sí, me molestó. Aún después de que le dijera que siempre seríamos mejores amigos me siguió molestando… —no contienes tus lágrimas, ya no puedes…—… Yo sólo quería darle un poco de esperanza… Lo odio por haberme traicionado de esa manera tan vil, lo odio por no apreciar todo lo que yo hice por él… —Pokey llora, jamás lo habías visto llorar de esa manera, como si se percatara de todo lo que hiciste por él en un sólo momento—… Cuando llegué aquí, me llené de esperanza y dejé de detestarlo, pensando que en mis sueños siempre va a ser el mismo… pase lo que pase…

Él se acerca a ti, levanta tu cabeza y te observa detenida. Son exactamente los mismos. Los conejos los rodean a los dos, tu yo oscuro pone su mano derecha en tu frente. Recuerdos, más y más recuerdos. Todas las veces en que golpeaste a alguien, todas las veces en que le contestaste groseramente a tu madre, todas los pensamientos oscuros que tenías cada vez que hablabas con tu padre preguntándote si realmente le importas tanto, todas las veces que hiciste llorar a alguien, todas las veces que dijiste _te odio_.

—Todo el odio que acumulas se va a lo más profundo de tu mente, no es lo más importa, sin embargo, es lo que no te deja vivir en paz. Yo soy tú, yo soy todo tu odio. La personificación de tu maldad. ¿Cómo destruir tu odio?

Te golpea violentamente con el bat, sales volando. Intentas ponerte de pie, no puedes. Los conejos van en tu dirección, Pokey grita, horrorizado. El lado oscuro de tu mente se irgue frente a ti, vuelve a golpearte. Ahora tu cabeza sangra. ¿Cuándo va a terminar ese suplicio? De nuevo te golpea. Observas a Pokey a los conejos, los animales están agitados mientras tu amigo llora…

Ahí está la respuesta…

Sonríes…

—El amor… —Ness oscuro te asesta otro golpe, te retuerces— El odio es insignificante. No sirve de nada odiar, es más importante amar. ¡No sirves de nada! ¡El odio sólo es una opresión! ¡Sólo eso!

Ambos sonríen. Él deja caer su bat, tú por fin vuelves a levantarte. De nuevo posa su mano derecha en tu cabeza y cierras los ojos. Sientes como todo ese odio desaparece, te sientes en paz… por fin…

Vuelves a abrirlos, tu yo oscuro ya no está ahí. En su lugar, hay una lluvia de colores que ilumina el mar del edén, el agua se vuelve cristalina. De fondo escuchas las ocho melodías. Los conejos brillan contigo y se aferran a tus tobillos. Un pilar de luz comienza a elevarte más y más, estas frente a una paz perpetua, inhumana. Te sientes bien, como nunca. Te sientes más fuerte. Sí, tus poderes regresan. Y hasta ahora caes en la cuenta de que aún cargas el yo-yo que tu yo pequeño dejó.

Pokey te alcanza, tus manos se vuelven a entrelazar con las de él, quizá sea la última vez. Con ambas manos le dejas algo, el yo-yo.

—¡Ness! ¡Por favor! —te grita, llorando.

—Recuerda que en mi mente siempre serás mi mejor amigo… siempre.

Tus lágrimas mojan su rostro, quieres abrazarlo pero… ya no hay tiempo. Los conejos blancos sólo los observan mientras poco a poco van desapareciendo. Esos tres pequeños… no son más que los elegidos y ahora lo entiendes, es por eso que nunca dejaron de seguirte. Los personificaste como tu animal favorito…

Todo cobra sentido.

Tus manos se separan de las de él, Pokey aprieta el Yo-yo con ambas manos mientras ve como te sigues elevando. Lloran, dice que jamás te olvidará, que siempre serán los mejores amigos sin importar qué...

Cierras los ojos…

_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo… siempre…_

…

…

…

…

Despiertas de un sobresalto, ves a Paula, a Jeff y a Poo junto a ti, preocupados. Suspiras, estás vivo. Te preguntan qué te pasó, no les puedes contestar.

Recuerdas algo, rápidamente hurgas tus bolsillos…

_El yo-yo no está._

* * *

><p><em><em>Si vieran todas las cosas que le corté a esto, sin embargo, me gustó muchisisisiisisisisisimo como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. ¿Ya extrañaban a GiygaShade? Prometo regresar a esta sección.

Después de hacer esto, me di cuenta de que ya estoy lista para hacer mi dream fic. ¡Sí! siempre he querido escribir mi propia versión de la isla tanetane, pronto la comenzaré.

En fin, ¿Valió la pena que esperaran tanto?

Dejen Reviews, por favor.

¡Los amo!


End file.
